Between Love & Dragons
by R u n a w a y B a n d i t
Summary: When a couple of strangers end up on Berk, what kinds of chaos and madness can they cause for Hiccup and Astrid? And what kind of luck did they bring with them? Rated M for future situations. HiccupxOC, AstridxOC, OCxOC.
1. Spy Among Us

So, I've written a few one shots about my oc with Hiccup and thought I should probably write the story of how they met and whatnot. Despite this starting from an RP with my best friend, this story is a little different then what we originally came up with, but will hopefully be entertaining just the same. I'm not sure anyone will like my baby girl, but if not, I still enjoyed creating her and putting her in the HtTYD world.

This is set sometime after Hiccup and the gang are 18, close to 19, before the second movie.

* * *

><p>Living with the Berserker's tribe was almost enough to drive any sane person to become insane. It didn't help when you were all alone with no one to call family and you were easily dispensable when you had no ties to the clan or anyone who would possibly miss you except maybe one person. It makes you… an easy target. Farrin Understoff usually learns those things the hard way, despite just trying to blend in, not cause any trouble and follow a daily routine she'd set for herself in this godforsaken place. Her abnormal red and blonde colored hair and choice of outfits were essentially her downfall though when the deranged chief called out to her one day while in the village. She stood out from the crowd, as usual and was the quickest person to be spotted.<p>

"Farrin!" He greeted rather cheerfully with a wide smile on his face. She had already visibly paled by the time he reached her and she shifted awkwardly to lean her weight on her left leg and rest the basket of food she had on her hip.

"What do you want?" Her tone caused Dagur to laugh, placing a hand on her shoulder and forced her to walk with him to wherever it was he was leading her.

"I need your help with something! It would require you to leave the island though." He explained, though it was vague and Farrin raised an eyebrow at what it was he could need from her. The sound of leaving sounded heavenly, but at what price would that sort of freedom cost her?

"And where would I be going?" She asked, pressing him to continue explaining whatever it was he was thinking. Dagur led her into one of the larger buildings on the island close to the cliffs and pushed her inside. Returning his hand back to her arm, he brought her to stand in front of a table with a map on it, now raising his arms as if everything about his plan could be understood just by looking at the map.

"Berk, dear Farrin, where the only known Night Fury resides along with the man who continues to keep me from killing it and the very person who stole my Skrill and hid it from me." She already hated the sound of this and where it could possibly be going as she placed her basket down to her feet, glancing at the map before looking back to her chief. This freedom she was thinking of, this wasn't it.

"Alright, why am I going there exactly?" Farrin questioned, seeing Dagur's expression getting crazier looking by the second.

"To spy on them of course!" He threw his hands up in the air to express his excitement. "I need to know his weaknesses, the village's weak points, everything! But in order to do this, I need someone there, earning their trust and learning their secrets and everything about them that can be exploited and used against them!" Crossing her arms, Farrin could already tell that this idea or plan of his wouldn't work. There was nothing in it for her because if she went through with this, she'd either wind up dead or back on this island in the end and she didn't like either of those choices. Might as well stick to what she was used too.

"I'm not going, find someone else." Grabbing her basket, she was ready to leave before Dagur snatched the object from her and tossed it across the room, leaving the red head to stare with wide eyes as all her hard earned food laid on the disgusting floor and with nothing that could be salvaged. His smile only grew wider.

"I don't think I gave you a choice, now did I? Either you go or you can meet your parents in the afterlife. I can always arrange that if that's how you feel." He threatened in a sickly sweet tone that made Farrin cringe. At this point death sounded like such an easy way out, but at the same time her parents never would have wanted her to go out like that over something so trivial. She was almost lucky they weren't around anymore or he probably would have threatened to kill them too.

Glaring at this chief she'd grown to hate, there was no getting past this plan he had in his head or that he'd decided that she would be the one to infiltrate the village and get them to trust her with their lives. "Why me? What makes you think that I can win over some… dragon lovers and get them to trust me?" She asked, now wondering why he'd chosen her out of his entire clan that he could have sent. He laughed as if it was such a simple answer and she was overlooking it.

"Because. Your life depends on it, I think anyone can do whatever it is they need to to protect their own skin and I know you're great at telling stories!" He exclaimed, looking back at the map. Farrin didn't want to lose her life over refusing not to go, but at the same time, she didn't want innocent people to get hurt either… But she didn't know any of them and Dagur was right. She had to look out for herself. With a heavy sigh she looked down in defeat.

"...When do I leave?" Dagur chuckled and grinned almost maniacally.

"Right now, hopefully you'll reach Berk by morning. Try not to let them know about this plan, would you? I feel very gracious and I don't want to have to kill you. So come up with whatever story you'd like to help make you... more believable." He said as he gestured to her, before motioning for someone who was apparently in the room to come up behind Farrin and struck her in the head with some sort of heavy object that had instantly knocked the girl out. Satisfied with the job, Dagur pointed down to Farrin's unconscious which the older Viking had bent down to pick her up and followed Dagur out to the docks. "Put her on the most beaten up boat we have and guide it to Berk territory. Once you see Berk, leave the boat and return back, understand? And if she wakes up, well, don't let her wake up." Dagur instructed before leaving the older man to his own devices as a few others came to join him as per chief's orders.

They were lucky they had made it to Berk before the sun had risen. Farrin was luckier to have stayed knocked out the entire night without having to go through the painful experience of being bludgeoned again. Leaving the decrepit boat to drift on the open waters, the Berserkers set sail to return back to the island, their boat out of sight by the time the sun had peaked over the horizon and shined over Berk on the last day of summer. From the island itself, the boat might not have been completely visible but if someone were to see it from above, it wouldn't be hard to spot the red haired girl wearing a tan colored shirt that very much contrasted against the dark wood or that the boat had a tattered Berserker flag hanging from one of the sails pitifully.

Back on Berk, people were just starting to get up and fell into their usually comfortable routine. The younger generations of Vikings weren't so quick to getting up, but the chief's son had made himself get up out of bed for the sake of practicing and enjoying the last day of warmth and sun. Toothless had bounded up the stairs to the young man's room after Stoick had let him in and eagerly waited for his friend to get up so they could eat and then go fly. Impatient, the large dragon nudged his nose into the blankets and let out a very impatient garbled sound. The young man laughed as he sat up, placing a hand on Toothless's head. "Alright bud, I'm up." Hiccup mumbled, swinging his leg over the side of the bed and grabbing his prosthetic to strap on. One of the reason he liked the summer; he hardly had to deal with the pain of his missing limb as much as he did during the other seasons.

Once that task was finished of strapping on his metal foot, he got out of bed and threw on some fresher clothes before heading down the stairs to grab something quick to eat and knocked over a small bucket of fish for his impatient dragon. Toothless ate all the fish in a matter of two minutes which made Hiccup shake his head, opening the front door. "There, you had your breakfast, can we go flying now?" He chuckled, listening to the Night Fury gurgle in response as he trotted past his rider and waited for him outside. Jumping onto the saddle with plenty of year's worth of skill now, they were off the ground in seconds and slowly climbing higher into the sky as a warm up.

Hiccup usually expected the waters around Berk to be pretty bare when it came to ships when he knew that no one from the village had left and all the ships were accounted for at the docks. So it was clear to him that there was indeed a boat out on the water and it didn't look like one of theirs. Leaning back in the saddle to stop their ascent, the young man stared at the boat for a minute and could barely even make out what was on the sail. "Let's take a closer look bud." Toothless responded and dove down towards the water, cautious when approaching the boat. Finally Hiccup was able to see the tattered Berserkers symbol on the destroyed sail and was even more hesitant in approaching the boat. There looked like no one was on it, but moving a bit higher just to make sure, they both saw the figure lying on the deck of the boat not moving. "Oh this is probably not good." He muttered to himself before leaning forward to have Toothless land on the boat.

Checking the surroundings first, Hiccup was slow to approach the red headed Viking in case this was an ambush, taking note that the Viking's hair oddly changed colors at the end to blonde. It wasn't a normal blonde either but pushing the thought aside, he knelt beside the body and gently put a hand on the (what he determined to be a woman since the body was too small to be a man) woman's shoulder, shaking it slightly. "Hey." There was no response from the female and beside him he could feel Toothless moving closer, sniffing at the girl's hair before huffing and nudging her head. "Easy Toothless." Hiccup chided quietly, putting a hand on the side of the dragon's head. A groan suddenly escaped the female and she shifted somewhat as if waking up. Both dragon and rider's attention returned to the stranger who slowly pushed herself up from the floor and moved her knees so she could sit up.

"Gods my head…" She mumbled, somewhat disoriented. Holding the back of her head, sea green eyes fluttered open and landed on Hiccup for a moment before looking up to the dragon that was trying to inch towards her but kept at bay by the man's hand. Hiccup could see the woman visibly tense at the sight of Toothless and could see her eyes widen in what he was able to tell was fear. He remembered the same look on most of his friends when he first introduced them to their dragons and knew he'd have to teach her that she had nothing to be afraid of, at least with Toothless.

"It's alright; we're not going to hurt you." He stated, attempting to push Toothless back but to no avail. Sighing, he placed his hand on his knee before glancing back at the woman who was torn between looking at him and the Night Fury. "Your boat is, uh, pretty destroyed…" He said, wondering if he could grab her attention long enough to get her to pay attention to him and not the black dragon standing beside him. "Are you... from the Berserker tribe?" Glancing at the sail again, the woman looked up as well and remained silent for a moment.

"I was." She replied, her tone cautious as she pulled her hair over her left shoulder. Hiccup's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as to what she meant and waited for her to continue but apparently she wasn't going to unless he asked.

"What happened?" The girl shifted to sit on her bottom and placed her face in her hands for a minute. Running her fingers through her red hair, she looked away from him and to the sides of the boat, obviously thinking.

"I stole this boat, to get away from the island. Someone saw me and told the chief and he had his guards come after me and they destroyed the boat when they finally caught up and left me out here to die. I think I've been drifting all night." Hiccup pursed his lips at the story. It sounded solid enough, but he knew that Astrid would probably think he was still too trusting even though the incident with Heather had been so many years ago that he'd almost forgotten about it. Something about the way she held herself though made her seem like someone who wouldn't intentionally hurt someone and that maybe she could be trusted. Anyone trying to get away from the Berserkers and Dagur must have been sane.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Hiccup questioned, wondering in the back of his mind how she even got out of the whole situation alive when he knew how eccentric Dagur was and that he wasn't afraid to kill people. The girl tried shaking her head but instantly winced in pain.

"My head; I think I got hit, but I feel okay except for a headache." She replied, pulling her hand away from her hair and checking to see if there was any blood. Hiccup looked too and was relieved to see that there was no evidence of the dark liquid red substance anywhere. Letting out a sigh he stood up and held his hand out for her to take so he could help her up. She stared at it for a moment and hesitantly took it, Hiccup using his strength to pull her up. The girl stumbled slightly and leaned into him for a second before she straightened up and brushed off her knees. "Thanks." She murmured, brushing her bangs behind her ear. He smiled.

"I'm Hiccup by the way." He introduced, hearing an impatient huff beside him which caused him to chuckle. The girl's shoulders hunched slightly at the reminder of the dragon that was still present. "And this is Toothless. I promise he won't hurt you; none of the dragons on Berk will hurt you… on purpose at least. They tend to rough house with some of the Vikings." Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled nervously as it didn't seem to help relax the girl at all. She took a step back to put some distance between her and the dragon.

"I'm Farrin." Hiccup's smile got a little wider as he nodded in acknowledgement to the name, storing it away in the back of his mind to recall upon later since he was sure he was going to need it if she stayed on Berk.

"Well, if you're ready to get off this ship, I think Toothless and I can tow you back to the docks and get you back to land." Farrin nodded her head to the offer and Hiccup got up to look for rope so he could tie to the front of the boat and make it as a pull for Toothless. He would have just left the ship out here and taken the girl back on his dragon, but he didn't feel like further traumatizing her then what she'd already been through.

Finding rope under a bucket, he moved to wrap it around the front of boat where he was surprised was still intact and kept the other end of the rope in his hand once he returned back to Toothless. "Alright, just hold on. Have you back on land in just a few." Hopping on to the saddle, Hiccup shifted his prosthetic foot and Toothless was air bound again. Tossing the rope for the Night Fury to grab in his claws, towing the boat to the docks was simple and easy, only taking about ten minutes. Landing back on the docks, Hiccup tied the rope to one of the posts and watched as the red headed girl jumped down from the destroyed boat and onto the docks, a little wobbly at first but righting herself just seconds after.

"Welcome to Berk." Hiccup said after finally deciding that it felt right and it was possibly the best thing he could say. He watched as she looked around and then up towards the cliffs where the village was and chuckled quietly. "Come on, I'll show you around." He then offered, Farrin's attention brought back to him as she smiled. Her smile caused him to smile and before he knew it, Toothless pushed him as he had ended up staring at the woman in front of him. A faint blush crossed his cheeks, clearing his throat and motioning to where they were headed and she took it as indication to walk beside him while Toothless walked behind them. "So, uh, just to prepare you, there are a lot of dragons here. I know there aren't a lot or even any on the Berserkers island." Hiccup said, wondering if her fear back on the boat would be a problem for her.

"I'll be fine. They won't bother me will they?" Farrin asked, glancing up to him for an answer. His hand opened and his fingers spread, tilting it to the side as a sign of uncertainty.

"They might, but like I said, they won't hurt you. They are all pretty tame. Who knows, maybe if you stick around, you'll find one you like." Hiccup said, now wondering if she planned on staying here or if she planned on leaving the next opportunity she had. Farrin laughed quietly as she shook her head, causing the man to frown somewhat before she spoke.

"Trust me, dragons may be great and all, but I think I'll just stick to not having a dragon for quite a while." She noticed the frown pulling more at his lips once she looked over to him and sighed. "I um, just need time to adjust. I don't even know if I'll be staying here for long." She added, staring at the path ahead of them and they walked in awkward silence.

Thankful that his Night Fury distracted him most of the way up, Farrin looked around the village as it came into view and all the buildings. There were dragons flying in and out of one large building that was closest to the cliff they were just about finished climbing up from and Hiccup caught her looking. "That's our newest hangar for all the dragons if they can't fit inside their families home, gives them space to themselves and they're free to come and go whenever they want." He told her, the redhead nodding her head as she took in the knowledge to store in the back of her mind.

Upon reaching the ground of the village, he threw his arms open dramatically. "And this is Berk. Dragons pretty much everywhere. Again, I'm sorry if they bother you." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked to her. Approaching the two was Astrid, needing to talk to the young man for an upcoming dragon race but automatically locked on to the stranger with abnormal red and blonde hair.

"Um, hey Hiccup. Who is this?" She asked, promptly crossing her arms when she stopped in front of them and Hiccup paled slightly.

"Oh, hey Astrid. This is, uh, Farrin. Farrin, Astrid." He introduced nervously, Astrid quickly narrowing her eyes on the brown haired man. "I found her on a destroyed boat that floated in past the markers near the docks. I couldn't leave her out on the ocean, so Toothless and I pulled her boat to the docks and I was just about to take her to the Great Hall for something to eat, if you cared to join us?" It was just better to invite her along now then try brushing her off Hiccup had learned. The offer didn't settle well with Farrin but she knew she had no say over this decision.

"Alright then, I'll join." The blonde replied, Hiccup walking again with Astrid to his right and Farrin walking to his left. "We still need to set up for the annual dragon racing and I thought we could practice, but I guess we'll have to wait." She said, her tone getting an octave higher at the end. The two talked on the way to the great hall while Farrin listened to them talk and tried ignoring all the looks the blonde kept tossing her way. Inside, they got some food and something to drink and sat at the same table, Astrid sitting next to Hiccup while the newcomer sat across from him.

"So Farrin, where did you come from and why was your boat destroyed?" Astrid asked, setting down her mug while the redhead paused in eating.

"I'm from the Berserker tribe, but I couldn't stand living there anymore. I stole a boat to get away from the island. Someone saw me and told the chief and he had his guards come after me and they destroyed the boat when they finally caught up and left me out on the ocean to die. I think I was drifting all night. One of them hit me in the head and I've been out since then until Hiccup found me." She explained, at least starting out that she was from the tribe and that she wasn't trying to lie about it, sticking to her original story that she had told Hiccup. Though the hit to the head still hurt and her hand moved to the side where she could feel the bump and cringed.

Looking away from Astrid, Farrin looked to Hiccup and her lips pulled up into a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you again though, for bringing me back to land. I don't think I said it before." This was at least genuine, and she was glad that she could be truthful about most things instead of feeling completely guilty about lying to them. She figured that she'd have to live with them for a few months or more so she needed to try and make friends if she could. Hiccup smiled to her gratitude and gave her a slight nod.

"You're welcome." Astrid watched the interaction and groaned, getting up from the table and grabbing his arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, Hiccup reluctantly following when her grip had tightened on his bicep, thinking that she'd leave a bruise if he didn't start moving. Excusing them Astrid walked him over to where they were out of ear shot and glared at him. "Are you seriously buying this story?" She asked, Hiccup looking at her with wide green eyes.

"What? If you lived in the same tribe with Dagur, wouldn't you try leaving?" He asked, trying to defend the redhead somewhat.

"Would Dagur _really_ let her leave or live for the matter? There's something fishy about this, and I don't like it. She could be a spy and you're just welcoming her with open arms like a target just waiting to get stabbed." She said in a low tone, expressing her dislike for the newcomer already.

"Come on Astrid, just give her a chance. She doesn't even like dragons, how could she be a spy if that's what Dagur would want her to spy on?" He asked, pointing to Farrin for Astrid to see, trying to scooch away from Toothless who was getting closer to her and she was at the edge of the table bench.

Astrid looked back to Hiccup and shook her head. "Fine. If you want to trust her, then she's your responsibility. And she still needs somewhere to stay. Don't you dare think about asking my parents about the spare room though." She threatened, giving him one more pointed glare before leaving the great hall to blow off all her frustration on training with Stormfly. Hiccup sighed deeply once she left and ran a hand through his hair, feeling that this was going to be a long few days at least until everything hopefully settled down.

* * *

><p>I promise after this, everything gets better! It was a rough chapter because I'm used to skipping everything and just get to the good parts, but I wanted to try and get Farrin's story out at least a little. The next chapter might be a while but from here on, I basically know everything that is going to happen. Please review and let me know what you think so far please. I'd appreciate it. Thank you! Until next time~<p> 


	2. Befriending The Enemy

So I guess this chapter was a bit difficult for me as well, but now everything should be alright. As much as I love Hiccstrid and as much as they are my otp, I'm really obsessed with Hiccup... Hopefully Farrin will become likable.

* * *

><p>The situation with the supposed ex-Berserker had gotten a bit awkward the first day she was there. Not finding any room, Stoick made a point to offer Hiccup's personal cabin to stay in until they could build an extra one for her, leaving Hiccup to take up his old room in the chief's home. Farrin tried to decline but Hiccup insisted, saying that it was alright and it gave him the excuse to check up on her and try to get to know her despite Astrid's claims of the girl being a spy. Every day though, Farrin spent most of her time with the young Haddock, whether it was to ask him where certain places were again so she could work on making herself some new clothes or him inviting her to go with him to the academy when he had to teach a class to the younger vikings. Even though she still had trouble adjusting to the dragons, the redhead tagged along with him just to see how the kids dealt with everything.<p>

Over the days, Farrin watched Hiccup in fascination during the classes. The way the subject of dragons made his eyes light up made her admire him a little more. He was so passionate, he tried conveying it to his students and even her when she would let Toothless get close enough. It never failed that she would shy away and he would let her, grabbing another student to finish whatever he was trying to demonstrate. He had started the classes with training Terrible Terrors and after a couple classes that Fishlegs taught, the kids all had their own dragons, in different colors, species and sizes.

Wiping his hands off on his pants after feeding Toothless and dismissing the class, Farrin walked next to Hiccup as they left the academy together, the Night Fury walking behind them. "So. Any dragon seem to stand out to you at all yet? I mean, you've been coming to the classes with me almost all week, there has to be some sort of interest." Hiccup asked with a smile, the redhead looking away and shrugging her shoulders somewhat.

"I.. I don't know. I'm still not sure if I should even try, I can hardly handle being around Toothless most of the time." She commented, catching the fallen expression on his face. Sighing, she couldn't stand seeing him look like that and decided to rephrase. "Alright, so eventually I will try, but I just need more time. I'm still trying to get over my fear and the classes are sort of helping me." Farrin added, Hiccup nodding his head.

"I guess it's better then no then." He chuckled softly, Toothless butting his head into the man's palm.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight. I thought about cooking instead of grabbing something from the great hall since I saw you had some cooking pans I could use." Farrin asked, placing her hands behind her as she tried not to blush from the smile that crossed his face.

"Ah, been snooping around huh?" He playfully teased, the redhead huffing indignantly. "Sure though. As long as you aren't trying to poison me, some people might notice." At this, sea green eyes rolled as that had been a topic over the week of Astrid thinking she was a spy and voicing her concern to anyone who would listen, Hiccup starting to treat it almost like a joke.

"Har har, very funny." Walking back into the village, they mostly walked on the outskirts before reaching Hiccup's cabin and stepping inside. Signaling Toothless, the dragon lit the fire pit in the middle of the room while Farrin went to a chest to grab out some meat she had picked up, as well as a big pot to cook the meat and some cabbage in. Putting the pot over the fire on a hook, she poured some beef stock and water into the pot for it all to cook and placed the lid on top. Hiccup had sat on the makeshift couch he made a couple years back in front of the fire and smiled when Farrin came to join him, sitting on the opposite end while they now waited. "So what is your friend's deal with me?" She asked, tone cautious but at the same time curious, even if Astrid was right with her assumptions.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders as he scratched behind a flap on Toothless's head, the dragon purring happily to the attention. "A few years ago, this girl named Heather washed up on shore and Astrid didn't trust her the moment she stepped foot on Berk. Well, she sort of ended up being right since Heather was sent here to get our book of dragons, but she was forced because this not so very nice man had her parents and threatened to kill them if she didn't... I guess Astrid was right, but I really don't think it would happen a second time to us." Farrin slightly paled to the story and looked away, nervously running her fingers through the ends of her hair and sighed as she thought about the choices in her life. "But that's why she's kind of hostile. Once she has her mind set on something, it's hard to make her see that she's wrong. Hopefully-" He dragged the word out purposefully, "-she'll come to see that you aren't some spy she's concocted and maybe you guys could even be friends." Wishful thinking, but Hiccup could hope. Farrin laughed somewhat.

"Yeah, and that'll be the day I ask to go flying." She said, Hiccup frowning slightly at the thought of her never wanting to fly.

"Can I ask what's behind your fear of dragons? I don't want to pry but..." Farrin shook her head and sighed, knowing that this question would be coming.

"It's fine. When I was younger, I lost my sister to a Night Fury. I honestly don't remember the incident, but I remember my parents telling me that was what happen. And a couple years after, I lost my parents to a Monstrous Nightmare. That was all before I ended up with the Berserker tribe." She explained, trying to keep a nonchalant attitude but her face falling a bit as she thought about it. Hiccup shifted towards her and wanted to reach out but instead was only able to put his hand down on the space between them. It wasn't everyday he heard of another Night Fury sighting, but if it had been from a time she didn't remember, it must have been a long time ago. And it wasn't normal after living with Toothless for so long to think that a Night Fury could kill someone.

"I'm... really sorry Farrin." He didn't know what to say, not wanting to say anything inconsiderate that might offend her. The redhead looked up to him and smiled sadly, shrugging somewhat.

"It's alright. It's life. They were vikings and they were just trying to protect me." Farrin had long accepted the fact that her family was gone and felt like she moved on. Hiccup swallowed nervously and took notice that her hand had moved closer to his and took her hand to give it a comforting squeeze, along with a sympathetic smile.

"I know this probably won't make you feel better, but I lost my mother when I was a baby. So I sort of know what the pain feels like. My dad wasn't always around either or if he was, he never really listened to me." He explained, feeling her hand move, her fingers wrapping around the palm and back of his hand as his did the same.

"Guess we both had family issues then." Hiccup nodded his head and chuckled quietly.

"I guess so." It was a weird feeling he had around Farrin but he decided that he liked it enough to continue to make the effort on getting to know her. It helped that she was opening up to him over the past week and it was easy to get along with her more so then he thought it would when he first found her on the boat and all he would get were nearly one or a couple worded answers. Spending the rest of the night talking about unimportant things and sharing funny moments in their lives, eating the actually edible dinner she had cooked, Hiccup bid her goodnight later on and headed home with Toothless.

The next day, Farrin spent with him in the forge, watching him repair weapons and help create custom saddles. Storm clouds rolled over the village and when the rain started, Hiccup called it a day and they headed over to the chief's home before the rain got to bad. They had seen Stoick on their venture to the cabin and he found shelter in the great hall with a few other vikings, Hiccup figuring that he wouldn't be coming home tonight with the company and possibly drinking, which was totally fine with him. Shaking out his hair once they stepped inside, Farrin wiped off her arms of the excess water and shivered somewhat. Noticing the small tremor that moved her, Hiccup looked to Toothless with a smile. "Mind helping us out bud?" He asked, chuckling when the dragon shook his body and quickly spit out a small blast to start the fire. "There, that should help warm us up. Want something to drink?"

"If you're offering, I'll take whatever you got." Farrin replied, now wringing out her hair with this grin on her face that suddenly made his face heat up and could already sense his cheeks were red.

"Right..." He muttered, moving to grab two mugs and filled them up with some ale. The redhead moved to sit at the table once she finished with her hair and looked around the bottom floor of the cabin curiously while he brought the mugs over. "Here you are mi'lady." He said, placing on in front of her and the girl nodding her head in thanks as she took it and swigged a quick drink. She laughed quietly after putting it down. "What?"

"Its just kind of funny. Any time I take a drink of something, I'm always expecting it to be mead." An eyebrow rose as Hiccup shifted in his chair towards her.

"Oh?" He inquired, curious.

"Drinking helped me forget the day and sleep. Gave me more peaceful dreams then ones filled with senseless violence. Or no dreams at all, I didn't mind those either." Farrin explained, tilting her mug slightly as she thought about where she used to be and where she was now. How could she think of betraying them? Betraying Hiccup when he put so much faith in her that she wasn't what Astrid knew she was. Maybe she wouldn't go through with Dagur's plot. She wouldn't report back and she'd try to become part of their village.

"Well, did you want something... stronger?" He asked, bringing her out of her thoughts and caused her to look up to him and smiled, shaking her head.

"No, it's fine. I don't feel like I need to drink here. Except when Toothless stares me down or any other dragon." She joked, laughing quietly. The rain started to pick up and they could hear it pelting the roof, Farrin looking up and frowning somewhat. "Do you mind if I stay here until the rain settles down?" She asked, Hiccup smiling.

"Sure. You might be here until tomorrow though, just so you know." He explained, knowing that when it rained, it rained for a while. Farrin shrugged.

"That's totally fine with me." The girl replied, taking another drink while Hiccup chuckled nervously. Getting up, he went to grab an extra blanket and pillow that he could find and placed them on the couch. "I'll take the couch." She announced, the man looking like he was about to protest but she put a hand up to stop him. "Thanks though." Sighing when she wouldn't really let him get a word out, he simply shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I think we're gonna head upstairs for the night. If you need anything, you know where I am."

"Goodnight Hiccup." The man returned the gesture and headed up to his room and got ready for bed, Toothless curling up on the rock slab that he could warm up with his plasma blast. The rain continued to fall, the storm getting worse throughout the night and soon the dreaded sound of thunder filled the cabin that woke Farrin up gasping for breath. Sitting up straight, she pushed the blanket off her lap and waited in dread for the sound to fill the cabin again. It wasn't long before she heard another clap of thunder and the bright flashing light of lightning following, causing the girl to stand and move towards the stairs.

She didn't want to bother him while he was sleeping. But she didn't want to be alone when back on the other island she at least had one person to help her through any storms that rolled in. Walking up the stairs slowly after grabbing her pillow, she paused every time a roll of thunder rumbled through the house and cringed until she pushed the door open. Toothless immediately looked up from his bed to the redhead and Farrin pleaded with her eyes that he wouldn't get up. Getting closer to the bed, she looked over the man sleeping in bed and thought he looked peaceful. She contemplated not waking him up and deal with her silly fear by herself until another clap of thunder made her jump slightly.

"Hiccup?" Farrin whispered, reaching forward and shaking his shoulder gently. "Hiccup.." She whispered again louder, the man stirring from sleep now.

"Mm? What...?" He slurred, shifting onto his back and sleepily opened his eyes to see the redhead standing over him. "Farrin? What's wrong? He asked, slowly waking up as he moved to sit up in his bad. The girl pursed her lips and it made him more worried. "Are you okay?" He urged, eyes widening a bit. She quickly nodded her head which made him feel relieved but with another roll of thunder, he watched as her eyes closed tight. "You're afraid of thunder?" Farrin nodded.

"Can I.. stay with you until it stops?" Blushing faintly, Hiccup shifted in his bed and pulled the cover up and cleared his throat. Grateful, Farrin crawled into the bed next to him and tried not to look at his face that was turning an unhealthy shade of red. "Thank you." Laying down, the young man beside her was a bit rigid as he followed her example and laid down awkwardly. There was hardly any room on the bed with both of them lying on their back so Farrin shifted to her side and scooted closer to the edge of the bed so he could take up most of the space again. Clearing his throat again, Hiccup tore his eyes away from the ceiling to glance over to her, moving into the space she gave him.

"S-so, is there a, uh, story that goes along with this fear?" He asked nervously, moving his arms under his pillow and under his head to try and keep them from wanting to instinctively wrap around the girl. Her moving closer to him didn't help, Farrin moving the pillow she had in her hand under her head as she shifted closer to his warmth and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and to his chest.

"I used to love the sound of thunder when I was younger and the rain. One day I was playing outside during the rain and-" Cringing at the sound, she took in a deep breath and continued on. "I was wearing steel shoulder pads my dad had made me and I didn't know I was a great target for lightning to hit." Moving one hand, she pulled down her right sleeve so the collar of her shirt was pulled down over her shoulder, showing off a scar going over the top of her shoulder. Hiccup looked down at it and winced. "Yeah. Since then, I've been kind of paranoid with thunder since lightning usually follows. Even inside I'm afraid it'll just start a fire and burn me alive wherever I'm staying." She explained, letting go of her shirt and shifting her hands between her and his sides.

"Well.. I could understand the fear then." He mumbled, sleep starting to take over again but still awake enough to keep on with their conversation.

"Yeah. Being with someone sort of helps me cope." Farrin added shyly, staring at his wool shirt and timidly touching the shirt.

"Did you.. have someone out in the Berserker tribe to help?" He asked, slightly curious but at the same time not wanting to hear the answer for some reason, what reason that was he couldn't exactly place. The girl shrugged her shoulders somewhat.

"I did, but that was a while ago." There was a silence that grew between them and Farrin let out a quiet yawn that she covered with her hand.

"Why don't you try sleeping? I mean, I'm probably going to fall asleep anytime soon, which I apologize in advance right now if I do.." He said, chuckled quietly, blushing when he felt her move more into his side. One hand slid out from under the pillow and experimentally wrapped around her back. When she didn't move or protest, his body relaxed a little, then he felt her nod her head.

"Thank you, for letting me stay." She mumbled quietly, closing her eyes. The rain went on through the night and so did the thunderstorm. The sounds startled her a couple times during the night but each time Hiccup subconsciously squeezed her closer while the sounds never affected him but her movements did. While there were certain times that she woke up, she was able to go back to sleep every time, thinking to herself it might have been one of the best nights of sleep she'd had in a long time. Now if only it hadn't of rained, it would have been the best night of sleep next to the young dragon trainer.

The morning after, it was still drizzling outside, but the thunder had subsided. Hiccup would have continued to keep sleeping with the warm body wrapped in his arms if his dragon didn't have other ideas. Feeling Toothless's head butting into his back as sometime during the night he'd turned onto his side, Hiccup groaned quietly. His face buried into a head of red hair and squeezed the body tighter, letting go though when he heard a quiet squeak emit from the person he was squeezing. Pulling away, he blinked a few times to try and gain his bearings, suddenly remembering last night that Farrin had stayed because of the storm and came up to his room because the thunder scared her. She seemed to be sleeping soundly now that he pulled away enough to see her face. She didn't look like the scared mess he woke up to during the night at least.

More pushing against his back caused Hiccup to groan and lay away from the girl, blushing. "Alright alright, I'm getting up." He grumbled towards his dragon, Farrin finally waking up and stretching. "Well good morning sleepy head." He greeted with a smile as he threw his leg over the edge of the bed and grabbed his prosthetic to strap on. The girl yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." She replied in a groggy tone that made him smile wider.

"So... Sleep well?" He asked, casting her a sideways glance, the smile faltering for a moment while his cheeks turned pink. He watched as her cheeks took on a faint hue of red as well as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I actually did." She replied, smiling. Moving out of bed and stretching again, she moved to the door and looked back to him. "I'll make some breakfast for us to show you my gratitude. And.. get some fish out for Toothless." She added, not to comfortable with the idea of possibly feeding him, but knowing it would be rude if she didn't include the dragon when they were sort of a package.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Hiccup chuckled, smiling again when she nodded and left to go back down stairs while he grabbed some new pants to change into and get ready to start the day, raining or not.


	3. Seeing Double

Seeing as Farrin had become apart of the Berk community and living there now for over three weeks, Astrid was still skeptical of the redhead's real intentions coming to their home but was able to bite her tongue long enough to get some time with Hiccup alone to practice for the upcoming race, or to just talk in general. Farrin spent her time fixing whatever clothes needed fixing, looking at all the drawings on the walls or desk in Hiccup's cabin, or watching people flying with their dragons. The longer she stayed on the Berk, the more accepted she felt, more so than she had anywhere else. Besides Astrid's opinion. Hiccup seemed to enjoy her company as well, since they spent most nights together talking about whatever drawing that caught Farrin's interest and they either took turns making dinner or ate at the Great Hall.

He still worked on getting her comfortable with Toothless as much as he could, thinking they were making progress when she could sit next to him and not flinch or try to inch away. It might have helped that she sat next to Hiccup, but he tried to think that is was her being brave. It wasn't until Toothless did something to push her over her limit would she get anxious and move away and that would be when Hiccup would say goodnight and leave back to his dad's home.

Morning time came and Farrin made herself get up early. Today was the day she kept telling herself. She wanted to see what everyone loved so much about flying and she couldn't think of anyone who would have been more excited to show her or anyone she trusted more then Hiccup. Throwing on her tan tunic, brown leggings and boots, she hurriedly rushed out the door, nearly tripping over her own feet as she hoped that she could catch the two before they took off. Catching a glimpse of Hiccup finishing strapping on the saddle, Farrin smiled in relief as she quickly walked up behind the taller man and managed to throw her hands over his eyes to blind him momentarily. "Guess who?" She giggled, Hiccup now pulling at her hands so he could see again and turned to her with a grin.

"Morning. You're up earlier then normal, what's up?" He asked, chuckling as there was a hint of teasing in his tone about her sleeping habits and how he noticed she was more of an afternoon person. She gave him a sarcastic glare as she clasped her hands behind her back once she'd gotten closer and looked at Toothless in thought.

"Well... I think hel might have frozen over today... I was wondering if I could maybe go with you this morning? You know, flying?" She asked, acting a bit more timid than Hiccup was used too. His eyebrows shot up though in surprise and a wide smile broke out on his face, a toothy smile now showing through as he almost couldn't hold back.

"Wha-Yeah! Of course!" He practically shouted in excitement, causing Farrin to blush and smile at how happy this apparently made him. Running a hand through his hair, he looked to Toothless and climbed on expertly, now looking at Farrin and holding out his hand. "Come on, before you change your mind." He urged, the girl giggling quietly as she stepped closer and stared at his hand, watching his fingers wiggle as if to entice her. Taking his hand, he helped her up. He was a little disappointed when she got on behind him but decided he'd take whatever he could get from her. "Alright, just hold on. We'll try to keep this smooth. Right bud?" Toothless gurgled responsively and pumped his wings, lifting off from the ground and into the sky.

The initial feeling of fear gripped tight on her chest. Her grip on Hiccup was just as tight and he chuckled somewhat, placing a hand on her arms that were securely and almost bone crushingly wrapped around his midsection. "Farrin, you're fine, just take one small look." He tried urging her, feeling the girl quickly shake her head.

"No, I have NO idea why I thought I could do this!" She nearly cried into his back, causing Hiccup to sigh and let go of the handles as he attempted to turn around, grabbing one of her shoulders.

"Farrin, you're alright, really! I'm not going to let anything happen to you, would you please trust me? And possibly not crush me?" He asked, which suddenly got her attention and she immediately loosened her grip on him. Tears had welled up in her eyes and the man chuckled sympathetically, eyebrows knitting up in concern. "Hey hey, come on, you think I'd honestly let something happen when you finally decided to fly? I mean, Toothless is actually behaving for once, which is a shock in itself..." Her eyes widened. "This isn't helping, I'm sorry. Just... look. Don't look down, just look forward okay?" He asked, trying to coax her to at least look when that was all it took for Astrid to become enamored with the idea of flying.

Gripping onto what part of his tunic she could find under his armor, Farrin squeezed her eyes shut and whatever tears were there fell. Hiccup turned back to see where they were going and the redhead finally steeled herself enough to lean up to look over his shoulder. It seemed like the sky was endless and the clouds she was so used to seeing on the ground made it look like it was another world up here on the back of Toothless. The dragon in question didn't much care for the pace or that they weren't doing very much but Hiccup gave him pats on the side of his neck in thanks for not entirely ruining this. "Well?" He asked after a while, curious to how she was holding up, figuring that since she hadn't been asking him to bring her back to solid ground that something changed her mind.

"It's... different." Was her reply. It wasn't what he expected but he smiled somewhat. "Wh-what was your first flight like?" She asked, shifting closer to his back and making him aware just how close she was. Clearing his throat, he leaned to the side a bit and Toothless happily followed, flying down out of the clouds and towards the ocean.

"Nothing like yours. I was hanging off the end of Toothless's tail when I first put on his tail fin and it was pretty terrifying and amazing at the same time. From then on was a challenge trying to make the saddle he has on now and getting all the kinks out of it, but it felt like I belonged in the air." He explained, reminiscing to the beginning when his life changed. While he was off in his little world, Farrin watched as the dragon's ears started twitching a bit erratically.

"Um, Hiccup, what is he doing?" She asked, dragging him out of his thoughts and making him look down to see what she was talking about. Eyebrows knitting together, he recognized the weird action and leaned closer.

"What's wrong bud?" He asked, the dragon pulling to the side and quickly flapping his wings to push back into the clouds. "Hey, Toothless! What are you doing?" The sudden action caused Farrin to wrap her arms around Hiccup's waist again and he had to hold on tight to the handles as the Night Fury was now trying to either scare the poor girl or avoid something. "Sorry about this Farrin, I have no idea what's going on!" He yelled out to the girl in apology, feeling that this might have ruined her whole experience of flying while Toothless continued to zigzag through the skies and flying at a high speed that rivaled to when they were racing.

While the dragon worked on getting away from whatever was chasing them, a bolt of blue colored fire shot down from the clouds, causing Toothless to veer backwards and almost knocking his rider off before he looked for the closest area to land so that he didn't have to worry about the smaller human falling off. Landing on one of the cliffs off the mountains of Berk, Toothless growled louder as whatever was following was getting closer and he stood his ground.

A black shadow started forming from the clouds and shot another blast at Toothless, the dragon moving to avoid getting hit and the black shadow emerged from the clouds, revealing to be a slightly smaller Night Fury with electric blue eyes rather then green like Toothless's, but seeming very hostile as it landed on the edge of the cliff and snarling at Toothless. Another Night Fury was right in front of them. When did Hiccup die? The tug on his arm jostled him from his thoughts, the dragon in front of them with an arched back and baring its' teeth at them. Toothless growled back at it, protective of his passengers. "Easy bud." Hiccup whispered, unhooking his foot from the set up and swinging his good leg over to jump off. Farrin squeaked in protest that he left and tried grabbing him before he had already taken a few steps forward. "Hey there, we're not gonna hurt you."

"Hiccup, get back here!" Farrin hissed out, the man turning halfway to her and putting a finger up to his lips while still keeping eye contact with the blue eyed dragon. Toothless didn't like the idea of him getting closer either, stepping forward with him when the dragon suddenly growled louder as they approached. Holding out his hand to stop his dragon from following, he took another step forward.

"It's okay! It's okay, just stay calm." He cooed quietly, watching as the dragon take a step back and his smile faltered. The narrowed blue eyes flicked from him to behind him towards Toothless and Farrin before settling back on his figure. It let out a quiet, unsure roar before taking off and disappearing into the clouds. Hiccup's shoulders slumped and he stared to where the smaller Night Fury left out of his sight.

"Can we please go home?" Farrin pleaded, bringing him back to their current situation and that he still had to deal with whatever damage the whole chase did to his first time flyer.

"Yeah, sorry." He mumbled, turning back and patting Toothless really quickly before carefully swinging his leg back over the saddle and placing his foot back in the stirrup. His mind was firing at a million thoughts per second while he gave Toothless a nudge to head back to Berk. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, I hope it doesn't deter you from wanting to fly again. But you just witnessed something... amazing. I thought Toothless was the last Night Fury, and now there might be a chance that I was wrong and and this, I can't believe it." Hiccup couldn't help but ramble in shock and excitement, running a hand through his hair as he thought of all the possibilities.

Getting back to Berk, Farrin was grateful to be on the ground again, she nearly kissed it. Hiccup didn't really stay around and headed toward his cabin. The redhead followed him even if he set a brick pace. Opening the door to the small cabin, he went for his work desk on the right wall and pulled out a folded piece of parchment paper and grabbed his charcoal pencil, laying it out on the floor and quickly looking over it and figuring out the place where they had met the Night Fury. "Wow. This is pretty impressive." Came a voice from behind him, though he didn't even turn to acknowledge her.

"Few years of exploring, just waiting for a chance to find another Night Fury." He replied, circling the newest edition and sitting back on his legs. "This could change everything. If it's a female maybe they could save the entire species if we can get it to trust us and train it and if Toothless takes to it if its a her or she accepts him..." Hiccup said, rambling towards the end mostly to himself, Farrin sitting on the bed with her chin in her hands and listening to him intently with a smile as he went on and on about all the possibilities about there being baby Night Furies this year when the dragons left for their mating season.

Spending the day talking about the encounter, Hiccup couldn't keep the information between just them and went to his friends to tell them the news. They were all in shock in hearing about it but Snotlout and the twins thought he was just crazy until Farrin chimed in that she saw the dragon too. Fishlegs seemed the most excited by the news and he and Hiccup ended up talking animatedly about it and talked for a good while. Farrin found it adorable how the brown haired man talked with his hands, moving them around excitedly and giggled quietly to how he didn't even seem to notice while they continued to go over the possibilities of what the gender was and everything under the sun about the new Night Fury.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see someone coming towards her. Turning her head, she realized who it was and slightly paled. Astrid could be intimidating to anyone and while Farrin thought she wasn't affected, she was because she knew that the blonde still meant a great deal to her friend.

"So, still playing the innocent act huh? Were you really even afraid of dragons?" Astrid asked, stopping a few feet away from the redhead and crossing her arms over her chest. Farrin sighed and looked down.

"I'm not playing innocent, and yes, I was and still am a little afraid of dragons. I've been afraid of them since I was younger and one killed my parents." Farrin replied, trying to be civil to the girl. What she said made Astrid's expression falter before she scoffed and looked to where Hiccup and Fishlegs were.

"Yeah, well, while he might believe you and trust you blindly, I'm not as naive. Just saying, whatever you're up to won't work and that his trust in you will break and you'll have to go back. If I were you, I would leave now before you break his trust and whatever illusion he's created of you." This caused the redhead to purse her lips, trying to keep from letting her feelings overwhelm her and shout back in reply. Farrin had decided two weeks ago that she wasn't going to go through with Dagur's plan, that she had already grown attached to the young dragon trainer and the tribe. She just couldn't bring herself to tell Hiccup the truth yet.

"I'm not leaving, and I'd never try to break his trust if I could help it." The redhead defended, feeling flustered when Astrid shrugged and left without saying another word. Hiccup must have noticed as he tore away from the conversation with Fishlegs and walked up to her, glancing in the direction Astrid left in.

"Everything, uh, alright?" He asked, not sure what might have been said to see Farrin riled up over something. Her expression changed and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's fine." Having a feeling that things weren't fine but that she didn't want to talk about them, Hiccup let it go and offered to cook something for them as his apology for the craziness that happened during her flight and dragging her around with him while he told everyone the news, she readily agreed.

Days went by and every day felt different, to Farrin that is. The Night Fury was a good portion of all they talked about and she didn't even seem to mind anymore. Some nights they would stay up late, Hiccup retelling all the adventures he had gone on and all the things he and his friends had done in the couple of years since the dragons had moved in. It was mostly nice because he would get so enwrapped in his past that he wouldn't really have time to ask her about hers before they would call it a night and one would leave to go back home. They had seemingly been getting closer as well, to what others could see at least when the two were out in the public eye whenever they would walk to the academy, the Great Hall, wandering around the village, or Farrin bringing him something while he was busy in the forge to eat. She'd also been getting up earlier to say hello every morning before he and Toothless went off flying.

Packing a mackerel in his bag for unknown reasons that Farrin could think of, Hiccup turned to her with that lopsided grin on his face that she was starting to hate because it always made her smile and her heart flutter. "You sure you don't want to try again?" He asked, rather hopeful that she would accept. She grabbed his extended hand to lace her fingers with his for a moment before letting go and pushing it away before he could try pulling her closer to Toothless like he'd done a couple times before playfully, shaking her head.

"I'm positive, maybe another time. Gonna work on chores instead and keep my feet planted on the ground for now." She replied, taking a step back as Hiccup swung his leg over the saddle and sat on Toothless's back, shrugging his shoulders and holding his hand up like he was saying whatever.

"Alright, you have fun with those chores." He chuckled, giving Toothless a pat on the neck before the dragon took off and disappeared into the clouds. With the place set in mind on where he wanted to go, Hiccup did his best to remember exactly where that cliff was that they had met the second Night Fury. He knew it was somewhere to the east of Berk. It took a little while to find it, but when he did, he nudged Toothless towards it to land and sighed as he stared at the ledge where they'd last seen the slightly smaller dragon. He hoped to any God listening that the dragon would come back so he could at least see it one more time. Moving off the saddle and opening the bag hanging off of it, he pulled the fish out that Toothless immediately tried eating and quickly moved his hand out of the way.

"Not uh, not for you. You already had breakfast." He said, the dragon grumbling, obviously displeased as Hiccup placed the fish down by the cliff for the other Night Fury in case it came back within the day, if a Terrible Terror didn't find it first. Hopping back onto Toothless after he stopped pouting, the two went to play in the sky and practice their maneuvering.

Back on Berk while Farrin worked on chopping wood to bring inside the small hut for fire, she'd grabbed an armful of the smaller pieces of wood and was about to head inside when something black caught her eye. Thinking nothing of it and that it was Toothless, she continued inside and placed the wood down in a pile by the wall. The door had been left open and when she turned around, Farrin was greeted by the sight of blue eyes instead of green. The girl paled slightly as the Night Fury stared her down and looked just as menacing as it had that day on the cliff side.

Trying to remember everything she'd learned in Hiccup's classes with the younger kids, the first thing that came to her mind was food. Sure it wasn't one of the things that she was supposed to do, but Toothless was always looking for something to eat, so this dragon couldn't be much different, could it? "N-nice dragon... You, um, you hungry?" She asked, wondering if the dragon would understand her. It seemed to as it lowered it's head as if answering.

Slowly moving to the side and out of view of the door, Farrin grabbed a couple fish and walked back to the door to see that the dragon was still waiting and noticed it had started to leave before stopping and looking at her, instantly looking down to the fish in her hands. Approaching the dragon slowly, Farrin held out her hands with the fish in it and felt her heart jump in her throat when the Night Fury snagged the fish from her and ate them whole. Retracting her hands back quickly, she watched the dragon lick it's lips and then narrowed it's eyes on her again. "I, um, oh gods what was the first thing Hiccup said to do?" She asked herself in a whispered tone. Before she could figure it out, the Night Fury let out a huff and dashed off into the forest, leaving Farrin alone outside of the hut.

Breathing heavily, the redhead stood there for what felt like hours before she was finally able to return inside to sit down as her knees had begun to shake and hoped that Hiccup would come home soon so she could tell him that the dragon had found where they lived and tell him that she fed it. Which she was still freaking out about internally and probably would be for the next few days.

After nearly hitting a few rocks during their flying session, Hiccup decided to head home earlier then normal. As they got closer to the village, Toothless started acting strange again, but not as bad when they were being chased. Just by the way he acted, the young man got a little anxious as they finally touched ground and the dragon didn't even give him time to get off before he dashed off in the direction of his hut. It made Hiccup's heart speed up considerably when he knew that Farrin should have been there. With Toothless distracted outside, Hiccup got off the saddle quick. "Farrin?" He called out, finding the door open and sort of ran inside to see her sitting on the bed. "Hey, Farrin, you okay?" He asked, noticing that she wasn't really staring at anything and sort of in a daze, it honestly worried him for a minute that something bad might have happened until she looked up to him and shrugged.

"Yup. I didn't get my hands bitten off, so... that's a plus." Letting out a relieved sigh, he pulled her into a hug as he felt she needed it right now and she didn't object, embracing him back.

"What happened?" Pulling her away to arms length, she brushed her bangs behind her ear and walked away from him, pointing her hands towards the door.

"The Night Fury showed up not that long ago outside the cabin. And I gave it a fish but then it left." She explained, running her hand through her hair as a way to calm herself down. "It must have tracked us down from when we first saw it on that cliff." She added, having a feeling he would be excited by the news and a bit disappointed at the same time that he wasn't here when it showed up. His face indeed lit up at the news but there was not a hint of disappointment on his face.

"It showed up here?" His smile reached from ear to ear as he grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "Farrin, this is amazing! It's showing signs of being social, and it took what you offered it! I-I know it may not seem like much, but it's already putting trust in you!" Letting go of her hands, Hiccup paced the room, Toothless entering the hut at the sounds of his rider getting excited over something. "Gah, another Night Fury and it's already found the perfect rider." He rambled, laughing. "Oh, you'll need lessons and and, maybe what to expect. Oh! I know the perfect place and Toothless can pretend to be the new Night Fury and I can help talk you through it." He continued, running his hands through his hair and messing it up as his mind raced with a million ideas and thoughts all jostled together on what needed to be done.

"Uh, great. That sounds great. Who better to teach me then the original dragon trainer." Farrin said, little nervous to the idea especially when she would have to use whatever he trained her on with the wild Night Fury when or if it came back. "When do we start?" She asked, Hiccup turning to her with that same smile from before and looking at her like it was a silly question.

"Right now! Gotta make sure you're ready for when it comes back." Grabbing her hand, Toothless had already darted off outside and Hiccup hauled himself back onto the saddle and pulled Farrin up without thinking about giving her a choice. She was thankfully easy to position on the saddle in front of him, far enough up so he could click his prosthetic into the set up and Toothless didn't need much more then the simple sound of a click and his tail flaring out to take off towards the forest to their special spot.

Holding on tight to the handles, it didn't escape Farrin's attention that the young man's hands rested on her hips. Her cheeks heated up but she couldn't think long about it when they were soon weaving through the tree tops and then suddenly went into the forest. Farrin's eyes had closed at this point and braced herself against the saddle, feeling Hiccup's grip tighten a bit before they came to a stop. "On the ground, you can open your eyes." Came his voice, feeling him move from behind her and off the dragon's back, holding his hands out for her to grab. Farrin finally opened her eyes and looked around to where they had brought her. It was a cove with a small lake and it was almost breath taking since she had never seen anything like it. "This is where I finally made friends with Toothless and gained his trust. That is what I'm going to teach you." He told her, pulling her away from Toothless before letting go of her hand and giving the dragon a hand signal that Farrin wasn't aware of.

She jumped slightly when she heard the sudden growling coming from behind her and immediately turned around to face the dragon who had his back arched and teeth bared. "You're faced with the wild Night Fury, what's the first thought that goes through your mind?" Hiccup asked quickly, stepping away from the two to watch how Farrin would be able to react to the more carnal side of a dragon if it wasn't tamed like his best friend was. He watched her throat move as she swallowed nervously.

"Aside from the first first thought to run, it's not to move." She replied, her eyes glancing down to Toothless's feet. Hiccup nodded, pleased to her answer and that she had been paying attention in the classes.

"Right, because if you move, the dragon will have the opportunity to back you into a corner or assume you could be going for a weapon and get defensive." Hiccup confirmed, giving another little hand motion for Toothless to see out of the corner of his eyes that the young man knew he'd see and slowly took steps towards Farrin. He could see her resolve for staying still was diminishing quickly, granted he almost forgot that she was still overcoming her fear. "Try talking to the dragon, talk to it about anything and keep your eyes lowered to the ground. Once the growling dies down a bit, hold your hand out and wait for the dragon to respond. You're looking for the sign of it coming closer and signs that it won't hurt you and that it's interested in trusting you." He instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Farrin stole a glance to the young man before looking back to his dragon. "Pretend that it's not Toothless... Um, Odin this is weird." She mumbled to herself, shifting her stance to try and relax. Keeping eye contact with the dragon, she racked her brain quickly on what to say. "Nice dragon.. You don't want to be alone anymore, do you?" She asked, wondering if that was what the other Night Fury was feeling; alone with no one in the world like Toothless had been before Hiccup found him. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to be friends, and you can have as much fish as you want."

The growling died down and Farrin held her hand out once Toothless had moved as close as he was going too and she took the last few steps forward. It wasn't long before Toothless pressed his snout into her palm and caused her to look up with awe and smiled as the dragon made a soft gurgling sound at her and then proceeded to push her hand to the side so he could lick her face, not acting like a wild dragon anymore. "Eww, Toothless!" She whined playfully with a laugh as she wiped at her face to get rid of the slobber.

"Haha, you won't be able to get that off unless you actually scrub it off in the bath." Hiccup chuckled, grabbing Toothless's attention so to give the girl a break. "But that was great, I think you'll be ready when it comes back." He said with a smile, scratching in the right places where Toothless liked, not noticing how Farrin's expression changed.

"Thanks... But what if I'm not the right person for this?" She asked, the man looking up from his dragon friend to see the self doubt and some other unknown emotion on her face that made him smile a little less. He shook his head.

"The dragon took what you offered, it wouldn't have if it didn't already have the faintest idea that it was going to trust you. I could throw anyone else from Berk at it but there is a _very_ low chance that it would accept any of them. You are the right person for this dragon, even if you don't think so right now." He explained, Toothless dashing off to run around the cove before deciding to hunt for his lunch in the lake while the two talked. Farrin sighed as he still seemed convinced that she was the perfect person for this new dragon and at the same time she thought that this could possibly be horrible in the event that if Dagur came to check up on her, which was bound to happen any time soon.

This would be the perfect opportunity to tell him. Get it off her chest and out of the way. All the words were bunched up in the back of her throat but she just couldn't get them to become actual sounds as she stared back at the man who just put all faith in her that she'd be the one to befriend what could be the second to last of the Night Furies. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but force a smile in reply. "Alright, alright. I'll try." Was all she could manage to say, but he seemed to accept it and nodded his head.

"Perfect. How about we go for one quick ride around Berk? You're gonna have to get used to it eventually, you might as well start now." He chuckled, Toothless trotting back to his side once he had his fill of fish that he could get. Farrin finally conceded and the smile was a bit more genuine when she pushed the whole matter to the back of her mind and tried to enjoy his enthusiasm and happiness over her possibly finding a scaly friend. She'd have to try to have a serious talk with him though about Dagur's plan and soon. For now, she would work on her new fear of flying and spend the rest of the day with the young man who could almost persuade her to do anything right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try and update once a week. So either Wednesday or Thursday you can hopefully expect a chapter from me. <strong>


End file.
